The development of an achieved personal identity is one of the main tasks of adolescence, and one's ethnicity is central to this process, especially for minorities. However, the role of ethnicity in identity development has been little studied. The aims of the proposed research are to trace identity development during adolescence, with particular emphasis on the development of ethnic identity; to compare identity development of minority (Black, Mexican-American, and Asian-American) adolescents and White adolescents; to examine the impact of identity issues on social and academic adjustment, particularly for minority adolescents; and to train minority group college students in research methods. The study will be a four-year longitudinal study of male and female high school students from four ethnic groups (Asian-American, Black, Mexican-American, and White). The initial group of 128 subjects will be selected the first year from ninth grade classrooms in integrated schools in which the ethnic make-up consists of no less than 20% and no more than 50% of the targets groups. Each year from ninth through twelfth grades, subjects will be given questionnaires on identity issues, self-esteem, and adjustment, and will be interviewed in depth to obtain more detailed information on these variables. During the third year, a second group of 48 subjects will be selected for comparison with the subjects who have beer questioned and interviewed for two years. Analyses will be carried out to describe identity changes during the high school years in the areas of ethnicity, occupation, sex roles; to compare the process of identity development in adolescents from majority and minority groups; and examine the relationship of identity achievement to adjustment. This study will both provide valuable information on identity and adjustment during adolescence and involve minority students in a meaningful research experience that will prepare them for research careers.